Sten's Braids
by Adarian
Summary: Sten allows his Warden to unbraid his hair as she asks him what Kadan means. Written in response to a request on the kinkmeme.


Sten grumbled as stripped himself of his armour. The remnants of the spider's silky web were still stuck in his hair. It seemed an inconsequential thing to be annoyed of and he blamed himself for taking his helmet off in order to see the drop into the Werewolf's lair better. He needed desperately to wash his hair before the sap clung more to his scalp.

Under the cover of night, Sten wrapped his cloak around himself and headed to the river, just outside of where their campfire lay. He relaxed as he entered the dark forests. At the edge of the river, he stripped off his plain clothes and entered the water. He gasped slightly. He often forgot how much colder the water was here in the forests of Ferelden compared to the jungles of his home. He lowered his face to the water, rinsing off grim of the battle as the creek flowed the water from him. He turned to reach for his soap and realized he had not actually taken it with him.

He looked up, hearing footsteps towards him as he saw her reaching the edge of the river. His heart leapt and he praised the cold water for not allowing the flush to enter his cheeks, for the blood not to pound through his body.

"Kadan," he murmured.

Tabris went to the side of the river, kneeling beside him, "You forgot something."

He reached out and her small hand lingered as she put the bar into his hand.

"Thank you," Sten replied, "I was hurried. You are more perceptive than I."

Tabris watched him still as he looked at her, her eyes trailing down his chest and into the dark waters below.

"Is there something you wish, Kadan?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down," she said kindly, "I've always loved your braids, don't get me wrong. But I am curious. Is a sign of the Beressad?"

Sten bowed his head, "It is convenience. The Qunari wear their hair long. I simply want to keep it out of the way when I am in battle."

"But you're not in battle now, are you?"

Sten came to her side and she asked, "Can I join you?"

Sten's heart pounded louder, "As you wish."

Tabris stood, stripping her clothing off without a thought, and entered the river with him. She was shorter than him and as she stood, the water rose to just above her breasts. He heard her breathing grow shallow and he bent down into the riverbank. As the stream flowed around him, Tabris moved behind him, her hands going to his binds. He felt her slowly unraveling the first braid, delicately moving the strands to the side as they flowed into the river. She continued to the second, her fingers gently brushing against his neck.

"You have never told me what Kadan means," Tabris said softly.

"You have never asked," Sten replied, her fingers stroking his ear gently as she went on to the next braid.

Tabris chuckled, "Always so evasive. You know one day, that's going to stop being so cute."

"I do not mean to be like a small child. But it simply true, you have never asked me. There is no word in your language for it, otherwise I would use that word."

"So tell me the best you can," Tabris replied, her hands still working at their task.

As she started the fourth braid, Sten murmured, "It will lose something in translation."

"Better than not to know at all."

"You prefer false knowledge to none?"

"Then don't make it false," she said, starting on another braid.

He did not speak until she finished and he turned to look at her. His hair flowed around him, deep into the water, his silver hair curling and shining in the moonlight.

He could not understand her expression as she smiled, "You're beautiful, Sten."

"Music and art are beautiful," Sten replied, "I am Qunari."

She reached up to touch his face and he reached his arms around her. She looked up at him in surprise when she realized his hands were beginning at the bottom of her long braid, unraveling under his touch. Her fingers stroked his cheek, her eyes not leaving his as he worked, his large fingers fumbling at her delicate work. As her dark hair unraveled around her, swirling with his in the river, she reached out for the soap and lathered it in his hair. He did the same and ran his hands through her hair, his fingers stopping as they reached her chin and he cupped her face in his hands.

They rinsed out their hair, the soap bubbles flowing down stream as they looked at each other, trails of water flowing down their faces.

"Sten, what does Kadan mean?"

Sten took her hand and laid it on his ribcage, "You are the centre of my chest. You are where my heart lies. You are my heart."

Tabris was quiet, her hand still on his heart as it pounded beneath her fingers. The night air was still and all he could hear was her slowly breathing.

She leaned in slowly, her hair wrapping around him and he put his arms around her. Her breasts pressed against him and he felt her nipples hard against his skin. He waited, his eyes never leaving hers as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed back, holding her close as she moaned into his mouth. He stood up, carrying her from the water, their hair clinging to them as he laid her down on his cloak. She pushed herself up against him, their bodies holding fast to each other.

He felt himself grow hard as her fingers trailed down his body. He growled into her ear and pulled her up into his arms as he knelt in the earth. She kissed him as one hand explored her body, the other holding her close to his chest. She moved down to envelop him and she cried out. He groaned into her shoulder, kissing her skin as she took him into her.

His hands moved, grabbing her from behind as she moved her body, bringing them closer to an edge both had wanted for so long. She held him close to her, throwing her arms around her neck as she moaned into shoulder, nuzzling him as he began to thrust back into her.

Looking upon her face, seeing the ecstasy in her eyes, he knew he would not last long. But he needed this. He needed that light in her eyes and the soft groans in her throat.

He growled as she dug her fingers into his skin, moving quicker against his body. She kissed him deeply and for a moment, he feared he would be undone. She pulled away and did not speak, but he knew that look in her eyes, and understood what words she did not say. He trembled beneath her as he kissed her mouth, his hands holding her, one snaking around to caress her breast.

She gripped deeper into him and she threw her head back slightly, her long dark hair trailing to the ground as she rode him harder.

She brought her forehead to rest against his, whimpering as he leaned in to kiss her again. Her lips brushing against his, she whispered, "I love you too." She shook around him as she went faster, her breast growing hot under his fingers and she cried. He kissed her neck, sucking on her skin and biting down as she squeezed around him.

As she put his hand on her other breast, and her hand snaked between them to touch the places where they were connected, he came undone. He pounded into her as she touched herself, crying out again into his shoulder as he bit into her. His seed spilled into her and she slowed her movements. They kissed deeply as he withdrew from her and wrapped the cloak around them both.

He put his arms around her as she shivered slightly. They dried it each other off and dressed, their hands truly never leaving the other's body. They walked back through the forests together and returned to a quiet campfire. Those on watch were elsewhere, chatting over a game of cards, so they found themselves alone by the flames. Sten wrapped her in his cloak again and they sat beside each other and he nuzzled against her.

"Your hair," she said suddenly, "Are you okay with it undone here?"

Sten's hand went to the back of his head, but he paused and returned his hand to her side.

"It is nothing that cannot wait until morning, Kadan."

She smiled and his heart leapt. He pulled her closer to him, picking her up into his arms as he carried her back into his tent.


End file.
